The Best part in my live is together with you
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: HichigoxHinamori. don't like don't read.....


My first HichigoxHinamori…

Just one-shot. Kalau ada kepikiran nanti buat yang Multi Chapter. Mungkin setelah original fiction shicchi tamat bakal buat HichixHina yang lain. Pertama sangat amat ragu mau buat crack pairing seperti ini…

Tapi apa salahnya jika tidak di coba *di bakar HitsuHina FC*

Special for Hicchi. This is your fiction request. Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, abis nih first fic HichixHina punya Shicchi. Enjoyed

WARNING:

Crack Pairing, GAJE, Don't like don't read

Disclaimer

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL © the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Summary:

Aku tau dari sifatnya yang dingin, cuek, dan tanpa expresi, terdapat rasa peduli dan cinta yang tulus darinya. Sedingin apapun sifatnya terhadap orang lain, namun dari cara dia melindungiku, aku tau ada rasa peduli yang amat sangat dalam. HichixHina slight IchixHina.

The best part in my live is together with you

By: Kurosaki Shicchi

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Burung berkicau menyambut pagi hari seolah bernyanyi menyambut awal musim semi. Diamana bunga bermekaran menunjukkan ke anggunan dari masing-masing jenisnya. Sama seperti gadis yang baru memasuki usia remajanya. Hinamori Momo.

"Ohayou, minna…" sapa gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar membuat cahaya matahari dengan lurusnya menembus jendela kamarnya.

"Cuaca yang baik," katanya. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya selama matahari menghilang.

Tibalah dia di depan rumahnya. Dia mendongak ke atas dan melihat kalau pohon buah plum yang ada di depan rumahnya sudah berbuah segar-segar dan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya tergiur akan kenikmatan buah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang gadi itu menaiki pohon tersebut.

"Hey, kau pagi-pagi begini sudah naik ke atas pohon," temannya berambut orange datang. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-kun… mau buah plum?" tanya Momo dari atas sana. Ichigo hanya tersenyum jail.

"Hinamori, di atas sana ada banyak kadal dan ular lho, kemarin anak-anak yang memanjat sudah terkena gigitannya," ungkap Ichigo bercanda.

"Hah? Kyaaaaaa…" Hinamori yang panic langsung terjatuh dari pohon. Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkap Hinamori bridal style.

"Hah? Kurosaki-kun… kau mengerjaiku…" kata Momo kesal. Namun belum menyadari posisi mereka berdua.

"Go…gomen…" Ichigo berkata hal itu sambil blushing. Ternyata dia menyadari hal itu diluan.

"Hinamori…" panggil seorang lelaki yang baru datang. Lelaki itu hampir menyerupai Ichigo. Hanya saja dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih dengan tubuh yang pucat.

"Hi..Hichigo…" Hinamori yang menyadari kedatangan orang ini langsung turun dari gendongan Ichigo.

DEG!

Kenapa ada rasa sakit yang melanda tepat di dada Hichigo? Apakah pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat itu penyebabnya? Apakah dia telah dibakar oleh api cemburu? Sejenak wanita bermata hazel itu mendekatinya.

When I see your smile, tears roll down my face  
I can't replace, And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one 

"Hichi-kun… ayo kemari. Aku baru saja menyiapkan teh hijau untuk kalian berdua." Kata Hinamori sambil menarik tangan Hichigo.

"Iie, aku hanya ingin menyapa saja. Sekarang aku mau kembali ke rumah. Ja ne, Hinamori." Kata Hichigo langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ta..tapi… Hichi-kun..." terlambat. Seorang Hichigo telah pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kurosaki-kun… apakah Hichi-kun baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinamori sejenak menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menggeleng lalu menyengir (perasaan yang tukang nyengir itu Hichigo deh...).

"Dia cemburu…" kata Ichigo asal ngomong. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipi gadis bermata hazel itu.

"Mou… Kurosaki-kun!!" Hinamori melihat ke arah lain sambil menutupi semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

"Haaa Haaa, Hinamori malu… Hinamori ternyata menyukai Hichigo…  
" ledek temannya. Hinamori yang marah langsung mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam Ichigo. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa.

"Kau kelihatan Cute saat marah. Tak heran kalau Hichigo nanti menyukaimu," kata Ichigo. Hinamori, dimana emosi sudah memuncak langsung memukul bahu kekar Ichigo.

"Gomen… gomen… awww…Hinamori.. aku hanya bercanda…nanti aku adukan ke Hichigo mau?" ledek Ichigo lagi.

"Mou…"

* * *

Hichigo berjalan sendiri di sekitar lapangan sekolah. Masih memikirkan hal yang tadi dia lihat. Hinamori di gendong bridal style oleh Ichigo. Selama ini dia memang cuek terhadap wanita itu 'kan? Jadi apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?

"Hichi-kun…" wanita yang baru saja dia fikirkan datang menghampiri.

"Kuso, kenapa dia harus datang sekarang?" gumamnya dalam hati. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Hichi-kun, kemana saja sih? Tadi pelajaran Unohana-sensei kenapa keluar? Hichi-kun. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinamori sambil memegang kening Hichigo dengan punggung tangannya.

"Berhenti bersifat konyol terhadapku, Hinamori!" kata Hichigo melepaskan tangan Hinamori dari keningnya.

"A... apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinamori kaget. Hichigo hanya membuat wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau kau berhenti mencemaskanku. Aku bukan anak TK yang harus di urusi oleh gadis kecil sepertimu," kata Hichigo. Hinamori terkejut. Mata hazel musim gugurnya membulat dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari ucapan lelaki yang selama ini ada di hatinya.

"Hichi..kun…" Hinamori menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku seperti ini karena tak ingin Hichi-kun merasa sendiri dan aku tak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu…" kata Hinamori spontan. Dia bahkan tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dia katakan. Dia kembali mengunci mulutnya dengan tangannya.

I will never let you fall I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven. 

"Hinamori…" panggil Hichigo pelan.

"Gomen… aku harus pergi…" kata Hinamori langsung berlari menjauhinya. Tak peduli dengan panggilan Hichigo yang tertera kepadanya. Dia tetap berlari.

"Benarkah itu…" gumamnya.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one 

* * *

Hinamori terus berlari hingga dia berada di gedung belakang sekolah. Hingga nafasnya hampir habis. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku usang yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Apa yang baru saja aku katakan kepada Hichigo tadi?" Hinamori terengah dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Hampir saja aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh." Katanya lagi.

"Apa yang bodoh, sayang…" kata seseorang mendekati Hinamori. Lelaki itu berasal dari sekolah Karakura Timur. Yang satu berambut merah panjang, Renji Abarai bersama temannya yang botak Madarame Ikkaku.

"Kau? Abarai Renji?" kata Hinamori. Masih sangat lekat di otaknya memori tentang Abarai Renji. Lelaki yang telah dia tolak cintanya saat dia masih SMP.

"Sudah berubah pikiran untuk menjadi pacarku?" tanya Renji mendekati Hinamori. Hinamori merasa terpojok di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah…" kata Hinamori semakin menjauhi Renji. Namun Renji terus mendekati Hinamori. Dia merasa kalau sekarang dia dalam masalah besar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu seutuhnya milikku," kata Renji sambil mencoba merampas ciuman pertama Hinamori. Bukan hanya itu mungkin setelah ini, akan bertambah buruk. Hinamori yang tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Renji mencoba melawan. Namun, tetap saja yang dia lawan adalah seorang lelaki.

"Hichi…kun…tasukete…" gumamnya pelan.

"You're mine," kata Renji tersenyum setan. Hinamori mencoba menghalangi hingga tenaganya habis. Kini dia hanya bisa pasrah.

BRUUUKKK….

"Apa? Cih… kau ternyata…" kata Renji yang tersungkir di sudut ruangan itu. Hinamori mengarah ke orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Hichigo…" gumamnya. Hichigo mengarah ke Hinamori. Terlihat jelas wajah Hinamori kotor terkena debu. Bajunya penuh sobekan bekas kelakuan Renji tadi.

"Biarkan aku yang membereskan mereka berdua," katanya tanpa ekspresi. Hinamori tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Badannya terlalu lemah.

I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Hichigo…" panggil Hinamori mendekati Hichigo. Hinamori sangat takjub melihat temannya yang dengan mudah mengalahkan dua lelaki itu. Namun matanya tertuju kepada tangan kiri Hichigo yang berlumuran darah disebabkan Renji yang membawa senjata tajam.

"Hichi.. tanganmu…terluka." Kata Hinamori setelah melihat darah yang menetes di tanah. Dengan sigap Hinamori mencoba menyobek lagi bajunya.

"Jangan," kata Hichigo sambil memegang tangan mungil Hinamori. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Kemudian Hichigo mulai membuka jaketnya untuk menutupi bekas ulah Renji tadi.

"Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya kau seperti ini," katanya mantap. Hinamori membeku di tempat. Gugup. Tak tau harus berkata apa. Malu. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah. Namun lelaki yang ada di depannya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi dia itu? Sebenarnya dia mencemaskan ku atau apa?" Hinamori bergumam dalam hati.

"Umm... Arigatou, Hichi-kun…" kata Hinamori menunduk. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Hinamori sendirian.

Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
please don't throw that away, Cause I'm here, for you  
please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay, stay... 

Hinamori tetap tersenyum dengan semua itu. Ternyata lelaki yang dia kagumi masih mau menolongnya. Walaupun dia tau kalau ternyata lelaki itu tidak memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya. Dia mulai menghela nafasnya. Kemudia memegang erat jaket yang Hichigo pinjamkan ke dia. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Aku tak tau apakah aku pantas memiliki rasa ini kepadanya," gumamnya. Hujan datang membasahi bumi. Dia terus berjalan. Tak peduli hujan mengguyurnya hingga tak ada celah lagi di bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terkena hujan itu.

"Aku tau dari sifatnya yang dingin, cuek, dan tanpa expresi, terdapat rasa peduli dan cinta yang tulus darinya. Sedingin apapun sifatnya terhadap orang lain, namun dari cara dia melindungiku, aku tau ada rasa peduli yang amat sangat dalam."

"Ngapain kamu hujan-hujanan begitu? Kamu mau sakit ya?" tanya seseorang di depannya. Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat disitu wajah lelaki yang dia kagumi.

"Hichigo…" 

Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Tak lama kemudian pemuda yang bernama Hichigo Shirosaki itu mendekati Hinamori. Kemudian keadaan mereka sekarang menjadi sepayung berdua. (So sweet).

"Umm… maaf Hichigo. Aku membuat jaketmu basah." Katanya menyesal. Hichigo hanya menggeleng. Kali ini dia tunjukkan senyuman yang sangat mempesona hanya untuk wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau tau. Kalau aku lebih berharap jaket itu yang basah. Bukannya kau." Katanya spontan. Hinamori kaget kemudian melihat wajah Hichigo.

"Hichi…"

"Aku mana mungkin tahan melihat wanita yang aku sayang kedinginan di hujan deras seperti ini," kata Hichigo mengutarakan perasaan yang terpendam.

"Hah? Kau barusan berkata apa?" kata Hinamori berharap kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. Hichigo, gugup. Mencoba mencari cara lain untuk memperjelas maksudnya tadi. Dia mulai merendahkan kepalanya ke arah wajah wanita manis yang ada di depannya. Dengan perasaan gugup, dia menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Hinamori.

"A…apa ini…" Hinamori kaget. Namun dia mencoba untuk relax. Pelan-pelan dia lingkarkan tangannya ke arah leher Hichigo untuk memperdalam sensasi ciuman pertama mereka.

I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Aishiteiru," bisik Hichigo di telinga Hinamori. Hinamori hanya menunduk malu. Namun lelaki yang ada di hadapannya tak membutuhkan jawaban darinya. Karena dia tau kalau wanita bernama Hinamori Momo itu memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku berfikir kalau selama ini, Hichi-kun tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku," katanya malu.

"Manusia bisa berubah. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya. Namun aku. Aku bisa saja berubah. Tapi tidak untuk perasaanku terhadapmu," katanya. Hinamori memeluk lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya payung putih trasparan mereka terbang tak tentu arah.

I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Aku pikir juga kau menyukai Ichigo," balas Hichigo. Hinamori tertawa.

"Kamu adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang menyita perhatianku, Hichigo." Kata Hinamori.

"Aishiteru," kata Hichigo akhirnya.

"Aishiteru yo," balas Momo.

OWARI

Maafkan author abal ini minna… kok jadi begini endingnya ya??? mohon di maafkan karena Shicchi belum tau perkembangan tentang pasangan aneh ini. *di bankai Hichigo n Hinamori*. Shicchi tadi ada membubuhkan *emang masakan* sebuah lagu dari The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus yang berjudul Your Guardian Angel. Pas ngetik fiction ini dengerin lagu itu-itu melulu. Juga Shicchi sengaja buat itu karena menurut Shicchi tuh lagu bagus bangetsss… empat jempol buat The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. padahal tau lagunya baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Thanks yang udah kasih tau judul lagu niiy… *ga nyesel juga donlot nih lagu*

Terus di fiction ini Shicchi sengaja tidak membuat peran Hitsugaya. Karena kalau ada Hitsugaya dan Hinamori maunya kebawa HitsuHina melulu. Jadi bukan HichiHina lagi deh namanya *di bankai Hitsu*.

Ok deh, the bacot is over. Review and comment sangat di perlukan. Maaf kalo focnya masih banyak kekurangan, pake crack pairing pula lagi.

Special thanks for Hicchi dan Hikari Kira, Yuki fuyuno, Chaterine Atmajaya a.k.a Yumi, Hikari-neesan, akademi divisi 5, temen skul, temen Fan fiction, temen FB, dll, dsb, ect.


End file.
